berserkfandomcom-20200222-history
Corkus
Corkus (コルカス Korukasu?) was a member of the original Band of the Hawk killed during the Eclipse as a sacrifice. Appearance Personality Corkus was depicted as antagonistic towards Guts (often senselessly so) and fiercely loyal to Griffith, though even he admits that Guts is very valuable to the Hawks, as even he started to fear when Guts broke his sword in the battle with Boscogn. His hatred towards Guts is largely one-sided, as Guts doesn't have a major problem with any insults or attempts at assault that may come from Corkus and even seems to value Corkus as a member of the Hawks. Corkus has expressed his hatred of Guts at its fullest when the latter decided to leave the Hawks, stating that he hated the swordsman's face as something that appeared to bear all the burdens of the world. Corkus usually appeared very cynical and world-weary, but was hinted at being a very idealistic man underneath. Judeau has stated that Corkus once tried to win something for himself, but failed and since then has been reveling in and arguing in favor of any new found glory and privileges that he obtained under Griffith in order to stave off those feelings of loss. Confronted with Guts' decision to leave the Hawks, Corkus does not hesitate to reveal that he aimed and shot his arrows at Guts' back in several battles. Whether this was true or simply Corkus' way of dealing with Guts' departure and pushing him forward is unknown. History Past Little is known about his past before joining the Hawks except that he was briefly in command of a small band of thieves of about ten members who also likely went on to become his underlings following Corkus membership into the Hawks. In the past, Corkus had tried to attack the Hawks to rob them of money, but was easily defeated, after which he decided to join the Hawks. Golden Age Arc Having spied then-fifteen year-old Guts walk down a road with money in tow, Corkus reveals his thieving ways and orders his friends to attack him, starting to fear when Dante suffered a lethal blow and Errol had his arm cut off. As he himself is about to be attacked, he is saved by Casca, who goes on to duel Guts. He tries multiple times to assault Guts during this period, among them leading a small gang of crossbowmen up the hill to shoot Guts during the latter's duel with Griffith and leading the swordsmen to Guts' tent to kill him in his sleep. Both attempts are dissuaded by Casca, acting on Griffith's orders. Three years after Guts' recruitment, Corkus is seen none the better, though apparently seems to have given up on trying to kill Guts in a sneak attack, instead offering the idea to Casca only to be roughly turned down. He is shown to greatly value his knighthood and increased status following Griffith's induction as a count. At this time, he serves as more of a foil for Guts' calm level-headed decisions, reacting harshly to any comments the latter may have disparaging their new lifestyle as soldiers of Midland, reaching a new high when he is confronted with Guts' decision to leave the Hawks. This hatred does not change a year later when the Hawks are outlawed, during which Corkus greets Guts with a scowl and an angry turn of the head. Eclipse During the Eclipse, Corkus was in a constant state of fear and strong denial of what was going on around him. When Griffith agreed to sacrifice the Band of the Hawk, Corkus was Branded on his forehead. In order to cope with what was actually happening, he invented the idea that everything was all "a dream" that he couldn't seem to wake up from. As he saw comrade after comrade die by the hand of many Apostles, he fled in fear of his own death while sustaining multiple injuries from his pursuers. It was then that he began to consider everything, even his time with the Band of the Hawks and their success, as a dream and this became his way of accepting that he was going to die at that point. He becomes entranced by the Female Apostle's human form and is devoured as were his comrades before him.Chapter 80 - Storm of Death (1) Volume 13, pages 12 - 19 He is once again seen as merely a head within the mouth of the Apostle that killed him, while Guts was surveying the area around him shortly after Gaston's death and Pippin's dismemberment.Chapter 85 - Quickening Volume 13 Trivia *In the Anime series he was voiced by Tomohiro Nishimura in Japanese, and by Mark Sebastian in English. *In the Berserk Film Trilogy, he was voiced by Yoshiro Matsumoto in Japanese, and by Doug Erholtz in English. References Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Nobles Category:Mercenaries Category:Swordsmen Category:Band of the Hawk Category:Dead Characters